It Will Be FIne (A Superfruit fanfic)
by Casey McLoughlin-Fischbach
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING! It got dark. I didnt intented for that to happen.


It was a cold rainy day and Mitch Grassi was sitting all alone in his flat. His best friend and roommate was having a day out with Kristie. Mitch had not gone with because the three of them had decided Scott needed some time off from him. Mitch was rather bored while scrolling through Twitter he thought about all the Scomiche shit that always popped up. Yeah so him and Scott had given themselves a ship name but these fan girls and boys could go a little overboard while shipping them. Mitch sat patiently for Kristie to return Scott. It had been hours since they left and Mitch was feeling a little alone.

Scott had been running around with Kristie for too long.

"Can we take a break now? Like Jeez Kristie.." He was starting to tire out.

"Dude we have just gotten started." Scott scowled.

"You're friggin' kidding right? We have been shopping for a few hours now."

"Scott. Shopping helps get your mind off things."

"Apparently not..." Scott mumbled under his breath. Kristie whipped around eyeing Scott. Which was rather hard to do with his height.

"Sweetie.. Let's take a seat. I heard you mumble 'apparently not' so spill the beans."

"It's really nothing..."

"Don't you dare lie to me Scott Richard Hoying!"

"No need to use my full name..."

"Speak. Now."

"I was just thinking about how I have been going on all these dates lately and I tell everyone i'm trying out all my options. Really what I am doing is covering up for how much I actually like Mitch. I have since high school and he seems to have no interest in me whatsoever and to be honest it is really bothering me. Kristie I am afraid to admit it but I think I'm in love with Mitch."

"Scott that was real deep shit. Man..."

"That makes me feel sooooo great.." He said with his most sarcastic tone. "Look I would normally love to shop with you but can I just go home?"

"I understand. Let's get going."

Mitch started to drift off when he heard the door unlock.

"Mitch? I'm home." Scott's voice rang out.

 _"Mmmm... what a sexy voice."_ Did he just think that? A sleepy voice answered back.

"I'm in the bedroom.." The doorknob turned and Scott came bounding in the room.

"Mitchy... oh Mitchy... wakey wakey." Mitch groaned and rolled over facing the wall but his best friend was persistent. "Mitch. Come on. Get. The. Fuck. Up." He proceeded to rip the blanket off Mitch. He still didn't budge. "Mitch I'm going to drag you off this bed!" He rolled over to face Scott.

"What do you want?" he muttered in a sleepy state. Finally he sat up in front of Scott. "There you got me up you fucker.." Scott crashed his lips into Mitch. Mitch retracted out of surprise.

 _"Oh no.. He looks like he is about the cry."_ Right as he thought that a tear or two slipped down Scott's face. Automatically he reached up and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Shhh.. Don't cry." He pulled Scott closer. "It's okay." He wanted to be reassuring.

"No.. Mitch I kissed you and i know you don't feel that way about me." He continued to cry.

"Who told you that?" Mitch began stroking his friend's hair. "You just had the balls to do something I never would have dreamt of doing. Scott.. It's okay because I-I love you." Scott looked at him with tear stains on his face he yet again crashed his lips into Mitch. This time Mitch cradled Scott's face while they had a passionate kiss.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you spoon with me so I can go back to my nap?"

"Of course." As Mitch snuggled closer Scott whispered. "I love you too." He gave Mitch a kiss on top of the head before drifting off along with him. A few weeks went by and Mitch still hadn't gotten shit from Kristie, Avi, or Kevin for dating Scott. Not that he expected it, but it was like they had all been waiting for this to happen. Weird.

"Scott!"

"What?" by the time Mitch turned around and he was in the room already. He gave Scott a peck on the cheek.

"So i was thinking about that new song we are working on."

"Can't Sleep Love?"

"Yes. That one. I was thinking about how we sing most of it right. Babe you are my can't sleep love. I wrote that thinking about you."

"Mitch?" He looked at Scott quizzically. "Didn't you write that a long time ago?" Mitch blushed.

"Maybe.." He trailed off. "Why..?"

"How long have you loved me?" Mitch's eyes glazed over.

"Since high school." He answered short and sweet.

"Are you for real right now? Same." With that Scott sashayed out of the room. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Mitch yelled back with a smile. A few hours later Scott went back in Mitch's room. He was asleep. Of course. He wandered over to the bed. Climbing in next to Mitch he whispered.

"Baby. I got to go Kristie needs help buying an outfit for her date tonight. Did you wanna go?" Mitch mumbled sleepily. "No. it is okay if you just head out."

"Okay I love you." Scott kissed his temple.

"Love you too." Mitch rolled over.

It had been awhile since Scott left. _Oh god. What if he found some else to connect with. You know like love at first sight. Shit.._ Mitch's little voice was rambling on and on about the subject. He was slowly slipping. Finally after what seemed like hours Mitch stood up and went to the bathroom. He started pawing at the ledge on the top of mirror. Ah ha! There it was. He held the cold metal in between his fingers. It hadn't been touched in over a year, but for some reason he couldn't let it go. Mitch double checked if the door was locked for sure. He texted Scott to see long he would be out for. Scott shot back that he was getting ready to leave the mall now. Good Mitch had about 15 minutes. He pressed the cold metal into his wrist. Slicing deep as he made his way up his arm. He stopped when he came to the crease of his elbow. Mitch had many deep cuts that were bleeding out. At the very least he had made 40 slash marks. He went to the cabinet and got out the first aid kit. He first sprayed disinfectant on them which stung like a motherfucker. Mitch proceeded to wrap his arm up in gauze. Scott never knew about his fight with this issue and he wasn't about to find out. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Mitch ripped down the sleeve of his shirt. He had to hold in a yelp. _When did he even get here?_ Mitch was really confused he should have heard the front door open. Was he really that out of it while in there.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah." He tried to answer with a steady tone, but it came out really shaky.

"Are you okay?" The door handle jiggled. "What gives? You never lock the door." Scott sounded really worried. Well fuck now Mitch was starting to feel bad. He didn't want to hide anything from his boyfriend and most importantly best friend. Another jiggle of the handle. "What the fuck Mitch?! Open the damn door." Mitch replied with a still shaky voice.

"I'm okay. Be out in a second."

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Open. The. Door."

"I will be out in a second Scott!" Mitch was hastily cleaning the blade. He was afraid to face an obviously pissed Scott. He placed the blade back and at that moment Scott slammed his fist into the door. Mitch jumped. Then Scott stormed off with the slam of the front door. Mitch feel to the floor in a crumpled pile as the tears started to flow out.

Scott went out to his car to cool off. _What the fuck was wrong with Mitch?_ The tears started to flow. He wasn't going to lose his boyfriend this way. After cooling down he went back inside to apologize and get to the bottom of this. When Scott got back in the house he found the bathroom was empty, so he went over to Mitch's bedroom door. It was locked. Of course.

"Mitch?" He said is little voice and a slight knock. "Baby?" No answer. "Don't be mad." Still no answer. "You leave me no choice. I need to talk to you." Scott decided to pick the lock. He heard the click as he succeeded. He pushed open the door. "Mi-" He ran to the knocked over stool. He turned it upright and got up on it. Struggling to get the noose undone he was afraid he had already lost his boyfriend.

"Mitch baby stay with me please." Scott had tears streaming down his cheeks as the knot finally gave way. He carried Mitch to the bed and called 911. He grabbed Mitch's hand and pleaded.

"Stay with me baby. Please. I'm so sorry. I love you." He kissed Mitch's temple.

Mitch had gone into a coma. The doctors said it was a good chance he may never wake up. If that were the case Scott had the right to pull him off life support. Hours turned into days as the weeks drug by. For what felt like hours years Scott was dreading having to technically kill his boyfriend. He never left Mitch's bedside unless it was for living essentials. Scott would never know what happened if Mitch never woke up. When they arrived here at the hospital Mitch had an arm full of self inflicted cuts. _What could have caused that?_ As Scott was contemplating Mitch had awaken. He turned his head.

"Scott?" Scott's head snapped up and jumped to his feet. He quickly made his way over to Mitch's bedside. Scott swiftly encased Mitch's hand in his as tears started stream down his face.

"Mitch.. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah." He shivered. "All too well." Just then the doctor came in to give his daily assessment.

"Well it's a goddamn miracle. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel just fine." Mitch just wanted to be with Scott.

"Are you finding any memories fuzzy? Do you know why you are here?"

"No fuzzy memories so yes I know why I am here."

"I will leave you two alone." He gave a slight nod as he left.

"Scott.. I'm so sorry." Mitch's face fell.

"Baby no don't be. The only thing I'm worried about is that you are okay." He kissed Mitch. Just then the nurse came in.

"Scott, sweetie I need to talk to you." She looked at Mitch. "Oh hey darling." Scott turned to Mitch.

"Babe this is Karmen. She's gotten to know me the past few weeks."

"Weeks?" Mitch was looking quite dazed. Karmen spoke up.

"Mitch, you have been here for six weeks now. C'mon Scott." She motioned toward the door.

"Karmen whatever it is you have to say you can say it with Mitch here."

"I was going to let tell him, but okay. The doctor said Mitch is good to go home as soon as he feels ready to do so. Nothing seems wrong and all of his vitals check out."

"I want to go now." Mitch said in a semi whine.

"I figured as much. Let me just remove you IV. Both of you need to sign the release form. also.." her tone dropped. "I need you to both sign this." she handed the papers over. "This one states that both of you are aware that Mitch should seek help from a therapist and that if this happens again th-"

"I won't let it happen again." Scott was looking at Mitch with loving eyes.

"We cannot force Mitch to see a therapist unless this were to happen again." They both signed the papers and Scott took Mitch home.

"Honey?" Mitch said in the parking lot. "Will you start sleeping with me every night?"

"Of course." He broke into a huge smile. Once Mitch was settled onto the couch Scott spoke.

"I thought I lost you. I had Kristie pick this up because I had faith you would wake up." He dropped to his knee and opened the box. Inside was a simple band engraved with the words my can't sleep love. "Marry me?" Mitch sprang up with tears of happiness falling.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Scott slipped the ring onto Mitch's finger, got up and kissed him deeply.

"Mitch one request." Mitch eyed him confused. "I want to be Scott Grassi."

"Deal. I love you so much."

"And I love you so much."

It has been almost a year since the incident and both, Scott and Mitch, were doing had planned their wedding and now it was time. Mitch stood at the pianist started to play and Scott came down the aisle where he was given away by Kristie,Kevin, and Avi. Together Mitch and Scott recited, "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." With that they kissed and Scott Hoying officially became Scott Grassi.


End file.
